Not Imaginary Words
by Anna-Jay
Summary: Just a normal day for Ari and the group. Stan and Ari have a little chat by the water. oneshot


**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the characters. I haven't posted anOSK story for a long time, so excuse me if it is abit rusty.

* * *

Ari sat on the hotel bed as he watched Rosalyn and Stan argue. He sighed and closed his eyes. It had been a long day for everybody, and it seemed like the day had finally gotten to the two arguing rival's brains. They had not stopped fighting since they had gotten into the hotel, which was an hour ago. Kilsing was trying to break the argument apart, but to no avail. The other group members were also in the room, for they could only get one room. They were all trying to ignore the argument, Epros was playing a card game, Linda was writing a song, and Big Bull was asleep. Ari was doing nothing. He was hoping to go for a walk, but he didn't dare try and walk off with Stan mad like this. Stan would probably take it out on him if he tried to break the fight up. He only though he would since both Stan and Rosalyn knocked out Kilsing at the same time. Ari sighed and laid down on the bed, hoping to fall asleep.

Two hours later

They were still fighting. By now all the members were all getting headaches from listening to them fight and they felt bad for Ari since he was forced to stay in the room. Epros had gotten ear plugs and given them to everybody, hoping to drain out some of the noise. Then they all played cards, hoping the two would stop fighting soon. While they were playing, Ari found a sword being pressed against his throat.

"I can get rid of you Stan! Say one more thing and he gets it!" Stan didn't say any thing, but he shook a fist at Rosalyn. Stan then returned to Ari's shadow, which was a surprise. This even startled Rosalyn, who thought Stan would say something like 'Stop threatening my slave,' or something else like that. But no, Stan went into the shadow and said nothing. Even though this confused everybody, they were happy that Stan and Roselyn stopped fighting. The group started talking for a little bit before going to bed. Ari, who was wanting to go for a walk now, told the group that he wasn't tired and that he wanted to get some fresh air. After he said good-bye to everybody, he left the hotel.

* * *

Ari was sitting on the water docks, looking at his reflection in the evening light. It was nice to have some quiet time since for the last three hours all he heard was fighting. He sighed and rested his head in his arms, letting the breeze play with his hair. Ari then heard the familiar sound of Stan coming out of his shadow, so he turned his head to he could see him out of the corner of his eye. Stan looked slightly mad, probably still from the argument. Ari heard him sigh and saw him cross his arms.

"That stupid washbowl woman! Who does she think she is to be arguing with the great Evil Kin? Pah! It I were at my full strength I could throw her across the room by using my finger!" Stan kept rambling on and on until he noticed that Ari was only slightly paying attention. "Hey! Slave did you hear anything I just said? Well? Did you? What's the matter with you?" Ari didn't reply. He was now staring at Stan's reflection, finding that his reflection's eyes seem to give off their own glow. Ari finally spoke up when Stan was about to repeat his question.

"Yeah, I heard you, and there always seems to be something wrong with me." Ari's response must not what Stan expected him to say for he started worriedly at Ari.

"What do you mean there always seem to be something wrong with you? Sure your a bit over shadowed and you don't speak up enough, but with me I'll make you a stronger person." Now Ari wasn't expecting Stan to say that. Ari looked back at Stan to see the Evil King smiling down at him. The shadow then hugged Ari around his shoulders and seemed to be snuggling into him. Ari had to think of what was happening before he smiled.

"Thanks Stan."

Stan nodded and let go of Ari. Ari then decided that it was probably best to get back before it got to dark out. He stood up and was going to start walking when Stan stopped him.

"It you tell anyone I was nice to you, I'm going to give you training exercises and they will be very hard ones." Ari rolled his eyes, luckily Stan didn't see. He then nodded and agreed. He then started back for the hotel, hearing Stan talk about what he was going to do to Roselyn when he regained his body.

**

* * *

**

Ari was laying in bed when Stan decided to pop out of his shadow again. Stan told him about what they were going to be doing tomorrow and were they were going. Ari nodded and yawned, finally tired. Stan then told Ari to go to sleep and rest for tomorrow. Ari just agreed and was already in a slight doze. When he was almost asleep, he felt a hand brush away his hair from his forehead and someone kiss his forehead. He then heard something that made his heart almost stop and think over again.

"Good-night, Ari. Sleep well and hope that I am in your dreams." Ari heard those words playing over and over in his head. He finally smiled and fell into a sweet sleep.


End file.
